The gaming machine manufacturing industry has traditionally developed gaming machines with a gambling game. A gambling game is typically a game of chance, which is a game where the outcome of the game is generally dependent solely on chance (such as a slot machine). A game of chance can be contrasted with a game of skill where the outcome of the game can depend upon a player's skill playing the game. Gambling games are typically not as interactive as skill games and do not include graphics as sophisticated as the graphics presented in a skill game, such as a video game provided for entertainment.